The Epitome of Love Itself
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Never was there a couple less free than Shizuru and her Natsuki. Shakespearen times, and slight speakage. There will indeed be drama! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Surprised to see this all by its lonesome?

I decided that it was too good to hang around with the others. XD  
Those who have read it before, I made a few changes, particulary in the year and some of what the characters are saying.

XD It may sound unfair, but I'll leave this chapter to drift about for a day or two before adding number two, do the same with that, and then start progressing on chapter 3. (can you blame me? I've got a lot on my plate. Speaking of that, FHSHC 4 is in the making, as is aLLH and HFB.

-runs hand through hair-

B3 I cut my hair boy short, its way fun. -sigh- Now onto more work. Do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Epitome of Love Itself 1

The morning of 1597 (think of Shakespearen times) on the sixth month of the year, something completely unbeknownst, and quite frankly, unwelcomed had occurred. A letter, bound in a pale white envelope had appeared on the porch. Written in a beautiful mixture of katakana and kanji, it read:

_Mr. Sakomizu Kuga, _

_Ara, good afternoon._

_I am known as Fujino Shizuru and I will be living in the establishment to your right starting tomorrow._

_Therefore, I wish to invite you and your family for a small gathering. _

_Please make your presence known tomorrow evening at precisely 6 o' clock. _

_Until then,_

_Fujino Shizuru_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"A social gathering?" Natsuki spoke between bites of a mayonnaise sandwich as she made herself comfortable at the dinner table. To her left was her eldest brother Reito Kuga, who was patiently cutting his slab of steak into small pieces while contributing to the conversation. Reito was always looking for marriage; his only problem was finding the right woman. So when news of a single and wealthy woman moving next door reached his ears, he was immediately intrigued.

In front of him, well, across from him, was the second eldest, Chie Kuga. She and Reito looked quite similar, but acted very different from each other. The raven haired woman could care less about marriage; her eyes were always set on money. As long as her husband was easy on the eyes and got a good income, he was perfect for her. She sat with elbows on the table as she spoke to the rest.

On her left was the youngest of the family, Nina Kuga. She sat quietly and stared at her plate blankly, the conversation unappealing to her. But everyone knew that her thoughts were solely about _him_. After all, she was smitten. So undeniably smitten that Natsuki often questioned the stupidity of the man whom she had fallen for: for he could never tell. A Sergay Wong, who's well known for his military expertise, is an odd fellow, but certainly a nice one. He is indeed perfect for Natsuki's dear little sister.

Sakomizu Kuga sat at the front of the right side of the table as his wife; Saeko Kuga sat at the opposite front/end of the table. Whenever their eyes met, they would smile warmly to each other and go on speaking.

"Sounds like it." Her father answered as he flattened the napkin on his lap.

"We are going, are we not we?" Chie asked him, her voice rising with curiosity and excitement as her glasses drooped.

"Chie, show respect to your father when you speak to him." Saeko scolded, wagging her finger at her once before placing her lips on the edge of a cup and drinking the clear liquid inside.

Natsuki on the other hand rolled her eyes at her sister. Really, what was so exciting about a little gathering? Surely they wouldn't go. What reason was there to?

"I do not see why we cannot." The afro haired father smiled at his children before excusing himself from the table. "Excuse me; I have to tend to the gardens. If they die, we will not be able to enjoy such fine cooking. And Natsuki…"

The blunette looked up from the sloppy mess on her plate at her name being called. "Yes?"

"Natsuki, manners!" Her mother corrected her, jumping in their conversation as she usually did.

"Sir?" She edited her sentence with teeth gritted and a soft sigh.

"No pants."

_What?_

Unfortunately, Natsuki had forgotten what time she was in. 1597 was a year in which women had to wear dresses at all times. Her father was always flexible with her and allowed her to wear pants around the house, as long as she didn't let any outsiders catch her.

"But…"

"Sorry Natsuki, rules are rules."

- - - - - - - - - -

And that is how Natsuki is where she is now. In a large estate, sitting in the corner, arms folded tightly under her bust. A scowl in place, she stared as her brother flirted, her sister danced with anyone available, and her little sister shyly talked to that Wang person.

This whole event was really wearing on her nerves. One thing in particular was making her one very unhappy camper. Where was the person who had invited them?

With a huff, her eyebrows pushed deeper against her eyelids. The mere thought sent her into a mini temper tantrum. How could someone invite them to their home, but not show up?

"Ara…"

'_Damnit, it is all her fault I am here. If she would just introduce herself, we could make ourselves absent.'_

"Excuse me…"

'_I mean who does she think she is? I understand that she is a noblewoman, but it is rude to keep people waiting!'_

"Kuga-san…"

"WHAT?" Emeralds snapped up to meet a pair of taken back crimsons. She instantly felt guilty the second she saw hurt flash in those eyes.

"Er…sorry, I…I was thinking and…I am sorry." Was her mumbled apology.

The brunette before her giggled, chestnut tresses dancing about her frame.

"H-hey! May I ask what is so humerous?"

"Ara, such lack of manners. I am surprised that you get away with such language."

Choosing to ignore her statement, the dog lover looked the stranger up and down. She wore a purple frilly and quite beautiful dress. Jewels were around her neck, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Trying to hide the odd feelings stirring inside, she decided to speak once more in an angry tone. "Who are you anyway?"

"Fujino Shizuru of course."

"What?"

"Did Kuga-san not here me well the first time?"

"No, I did, it is just I thought you would be…"

"Older?" Shizuru offered, knowing full well that was what she would ask. After all, why would a wealthy young woman of her age be single? Most people often jumped to the conclusion of her being in her elder years before meeting her face to face.

"Yeah…"

"Well as Kuga-san can see, I am far younger than she imagined."

Natsuki nodded slowly in agreement to Shizuru's correct statement. "You can call me Natsuki; we are neighbors after all."

"That we are, Natsuki. You may call me Shizuru, then."

Their hands met in a brief encounter and the two made a firm yet gentle handshake together.

If Natsuki had known what that simple gesture would have led to, she most likely would have scared Shizuru off when they first spoke.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Thanks for reading!

If you like it, I'll continue. And yes, it does have a Pride and Prejudice feel to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

I'm oh so very pleased of how this story is playing in my head.

For this chapter, I decided to explore my Shakespearean side more, so the writing is very different than the previous chapter. More descriptions and an older way of speaking. I hope that you will enjoy it, thank you.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And she asks her in that voice, oh! That voice that the blunette had grown so accustomed, had grown to adore, no worship in oh so little time! And with those words, words like the smoothest of silks found only in the smallest of shops, words like a mother would speak when telling their child to "Be safe", she spoke to her beloved. The statements that escaped her seemed to reach out into her very essence. They seemed to just wound themselves around her being and hold her even after they died out. So captivated was she by these sayings that her eyes had never left those rosy lips of hers, watching every motion they portrayed, as though they were scenes in a skit, memorizing every flick of her tongue. And yes, she was, and would she forever be, smitten. "I love you."

--------------

"Oh Natsuki," She began, her cherry eyes never leaving grassy greens for an instant, not even for a fraction in time. "I would dance with you in this very room if I could."

To utter that our heroine of sorts was taken aback by such a declaration, would indeed be an understatement. She seemed for that moment, to have misplaced all coherent thoughts, and was left with a mind as blank as a ghost town. One would believe that if they were to press their ear against her noggin, they would hear the sound of the tumbleweeds rolling by.

For you see, even the mere thought of two women, one of a low standard, and one who holds a very high place and role in society even touching each other more than a hug or a kiss on the cheek was considered to be a sin. In fact, even two women of equal status doing such would be considered undesirable, witches even, forever casting their spells to enchant more youth and drag them off into their world of corruption.

Naturally, Natsuki guessed that perhaps she had heard the woman wrong. Who would dare publically disgrace themselves in such a fashion? Certainly not this noblewoman, no, not someone like her. Why would she stoop so low as to become _that_ kind of woman?

"Come again?" Her voice was laced with enough confusion to portray her thoughts perfectly. Shizuru hadn't the need to dwell on them, for she understood in almost a moment's time.

"Nothing Natsuki needs to concern herself with."

Since the blunette had only known the brunette for possibly more or less than five minutes, she did not have the knowledge that the Fujino heir was one to get what she desires. Nor was she equipped with the awareness that she was her latest desire. The noblewoman was the character who knew what she wanted almost instantly. She was very in tune with her feelings, and in most cases could decide on whether or not she enjoyed one's company after only a minute of indulging in conversation with them.

Ever the dense one, Natsuki nodded, understanding that whatever she had previously said was of little to no importance.

"How would Natsuki feel about sharing her afternoon here with me tomorrow?" The question suddenly arrived and hung about in the air for a while, allowing the person it was aimed at to ponder their decision.

'_By myself? Why? Is there something she wants to talk to me about? I guess I should accept…After all, it is better than lazing about the house.' _"I don't see why not." She replied after a short amount of time, quite confident in her answer. Shizuru physically brightened; a wide smile on her face about the acceptance. It had taken the young Kuga by surprise, for she had not expected the noblewoman to be so happy about such a small thing.

"I shall see you at two o clock then." And with that, she bowed her head in an informal goodbye and retreated back into the mass of people to greet them and thank them for arriving. The blunette curiously watched the woman walk away, wondering what it was about the woman that kept her eyes so well focused on her form. It certainly was not physical attraction, for although yes, Natsuki could agree that the woman was stunning when it came to outward appearance, but she was a woman, as was she, and she was not to think in such a manner.

Therefore, there must be something about her personality. But from what she had gathered so far, they seemed to be quite opposites. And opposites, in Natsuki's mental book, do not attract. Before she could think further on the unsettling manner, her eldest brother had approached her with his "party face" on.

"How unfair, Natsuki. You were the first to speak to Miss Fujino."

Judging from the way his lips would sag down and his eyebrows would furrow, he was truly upset by the matter. His sister was well aware that he had wished to acquaint himself with her for future marriage plans. That which made her believe that it would be a most wise choice not to mention her invitation to the home later tomorrow. That she would bring up while departing.

"It is not like I planned to." She freely admitted with a grumble and the crossing of her arms. "She just approached me."

"Did you do anything in particular to gain her interest?"

"…I do not think so." Natsuki responded, quite bewildered so to speak about her brother's behavior. Was he truly already infatuated with Shizuru? The thought made her feel resentment, for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Ara, who is this young fellow, Natsuki?" And there she was yet again. Why she had made herself known once more, Natsuki hadn't the slightest clue.

'_Come now, Natsuki. Did you really think that I would allow a fellow that I knew not of to converse with you alone?'_

"This is-"

"Reito Kuga, Natsuki's elder brother." The young man gave her quite the dazzling smile, and in return the brunette gave a small one back. If it was a sibling of Natsuki's, then everything was alright.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuga-san. I am Shizuru Fujino."

"It was very kind of you to invite us, we are enjoying ourselves, are we not, Natsuki?" The raven haired bishounen inclined his head towards his younger sister, expecting her to answer in the positive.

"I suppose." Was her blunt and well thought out reply.

Shizuru let out a chuckle at her words, for she admired the way the blunette spoke what happened to be on her mind. She was free from worry on how her peers would think.

"Natsuki, manners!" He scolded, despite his noticed at the brunette's amusement on the matter. With a polite 'ahem' directed at the noblewoman, he spoke what he had truly visited for: "Fujino-san, would you care to partake in dinner with me tomorrow afternoon?"

The woman frowned at his question, for unfortunately, she had plans. "I am afraid not, Kuga-san. I am to have Natsuki over at that time."

Reito stared at his sibling, mouth a gape. How dare she betray him in such a manner!

Natsuki merely shrugged, her shoulders moving upwards in a nonchalant manner. "Sorry Reito."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That very next day, to Reito's extreme disapproval, Natsuki was, to her disapproval, wearing a gown for her visit with her new neighbor.

She departed five minutes before two o clock, for the hike through Shizuru's yard would take quite some time.

When she arrived, there was a thick layer of mud thrown about her dress shoes, and leaves had scattered and placed themselves amongst her form. Shizuru's initial reaction was to wonder what exactly had transpired during Natsuki's voyage. She then, due to her teasing personality, found it quite humorous and let the woman bathe and borrow a pair of clothing.

Once the blunette was dry and well seated, conversation erupted.

"What does Natsuki fancy her time doing when alone?" The owner of the establishment spoke first, crossing one perfect leg over the other, causing the fabric to shift from underneath. The purple cloth had caught Natsuki's attention for longer than she had hoped was obvious.

"An odd question that is…" The younger of the two finally found her words. "But I suppose I can tell you… I participate in activities only men can partake in. Such as the hunt and repairing vehicles of transportation." Her cheeks took on a pleasant pinkish hue, that which delighted the woman before her.

"Ara! Quite the unusual one you are! I must say, I am eager to hear more." To show her interest, she leaned forward in her seat and placed the cup of tea she was so merrily sipping at previously onto the marble table.

"Since you seem to enjoy prying into my personal affairs, I ought to as well, correct? What is your profession, Shizuru? Why are you in this house by your lonesome?" Those lips of hers pointed downwards into a frown, and knowing the blunette, she was most likely unaware of such a development.

"Ara…I do not have a profession. I am one of many who squander on their family's fortune. I would very much like to engage in politics, but as I am sure you know, we women are not allowed those privileges. As to why I reside here without company…I believe there is a time when every person should break free from their family. My time, in my own opinion, happens to be now. Does Natsuki enjoy living with her family?"

"I wouldn't say that I enjoy their company…To be most honest, I firmly dislike their presence. I would much rather be in your current position."

"So you say, Natsuki…So you say…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Oh, my brother wants your hand in marriage." She had spoken such words almost without a care, or perhaps even with child-like innocence, as if she had not known what such words would imply.

"He does? As I recall, we only spoke for a few minutes…"

"That is all it takes. In truth Shizuru, you cannot blame him. You possess wealth beyond what we are accustomed, and your looks alone could capture any man's attention. You are truly worthy for the position of one's wife." _'And I think you would make a fine addition to our family…'_

"And how does Natsuki feel about this?" Truly, she was flattered by her words. She would swoon even, if Natsuki had meant them in a way unlike she presently did.

"I…I know not. How am I to feel? As a friend, I suppose I am delighted for you."

"Natsuki considers us to be friends?"

'_Am I wrong?' _"I-I did not say that!"

"I believe you did. Natsuki finds my character to her liking!" She rejoiced, giggling like she was much younger than she was.

"The only thing I find likable about you is your absence!" Her barking of sorts reminded both of them of the hunt, one more delighted than the other.

"…I see…I did not know Natsuki could be so cruel…My feelings are crushed…" The woman removed a handkerchief from her blouse and brought it up to her ruby eyes. A sniffle was heard from her, and she shook lightly from her own disappointment.

"S-Shizuru…I am..sorry…I did not mean what I had said…Do not cry…alright?" She lowered her head in sadness at her new friend's grief, yet she also swam in her guilt for causing it.

Sensing that Natsuki had taken her far too seriously, she decided to make things well again. "Natsuki is so kind! What shall she do for me if I were to forgive her, I wonder?"

"I have to do something?"

"But of course! That is only fair, is it not?"

"I suppose…"

"Ara, I know! I want Natsuki to visit me every day, unless her parent's forbid her from doing so, of course."

"Please tell me this is for laughs…" The blunette groaned, running her hand through her still wet tresses in aggravation.

"I am sure it will lead to that later, my Natsuki~"

'_What was that?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Ahh, that took longer to write than I had planned. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
